Love not to see old
by iraira
Summary: RE-POST gak bisa bikin summary RnR ya !


love not to see old

Tittle : love not to see old

Cast : super junior (no all), yunho, and kim nae ran *numpang eksis XD*

Pairing : HenMin (Henry x Sungmin), YeeWook (YeSung x Ryeowook)

Warning : YAOI (BoyxBoy), typos(s), gaje, bahasa yang ntah cemana, alur yang agak maksa

Summary :lee sungmin yang mempunyai teman masa kecil dan teman masa kecilny mencintainya pada umur yang masih kecil dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan kalau dia ….

Disclaimer : kim ryeowook milik yesung dan yesung milik saya *dibantai ELF*

Rated : T (teen)

Genre : romance, dan pasaran

Cerita collab barenng kim nae ra

~VoV~

Sungmin pov

"sungmin-ah,, saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae" kata namja bertubuh atletis itu kepadaku

"mianhamnida,, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu sunbae tapi aku sangat senang bila ada yang mencintaiku, tapi mianhe,, jeongmal mianhe" kubungkuk kan badanku untuk meminta maaf karna udah menolaknya. Yah, mau gimana lagi aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya, kenal pun tidak.

"nae, gwenchana sungmin-ah" balas namja itu dengan tersenyum kepadaku. Yah aku tau, dibalik senyuman itu ada rasa sakit yang dalam.

"sepertinya aku harus kembali kekelas duluan, sekali lagi mianhe siwon sunbae" kubungkukkan badan ku sekali lagi sebelum pergi menginggalkannya.

Ting tong ting tong

Aigoo~ bel pelajaran uda dimulai, aku harus lari atau gak mati aku nantikan pelajaran kibum sosaengnim. Mati aku err~.

ya ampun mengapa masih ada siswa yang berkeliaran dengan santai di lorong kelas pada saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aish mengganggu saja pun~

"kyaaaa~"

Brak

Aish pabboya sungmin, kau menabrak orang aish pabbo pabbo pabbo~

"ah mianhamnida,, jeongmal mianhe " kubungkukkan badanku berkali-kali dan langsung meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri dengan diam. Sudahlah lee sungmin yang penting kau harus sampai dikelas sebelum kibum sosaeng datang atau tidak err,, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

.

Cklek, kubuka pintu kelas dan ternyata… kibum sosaengnim belum masuk YEEII good job lee sungmin XD kulangkahkan kaki kearah bangku dan kedua temanku menatapku dengan bingung.

"heyo.. habis dari mana saja Minnie-ah? Untung saja kibum sosaeng belum masuk atau tidak—"

"stop wookie, aku sudah tahu akibatnya kalau aku terlambat dikelasnya" balas ku pada teman ku ini, yah nama nya kim ryeowook yang sering dipanggil wookie

"lalu, hyung dari mana?" Tanya namja yang duduk disebelah wookie dan duduk didepan ku

"hhahh.. biasalah kyu~" balas ku pada si maknae cho kyuhyun. Yah walaupun dia maknae dikelas ini tapi otaknya… beuh cair boy (kata beuh terkenal juga ya disana (-_-))

Dapat kulihat dua namja yang berada didepan ku sedang dilanda kebingungan yang cukup dalam dan saling berpandang-pandangan untuk mengartikan apa yang kumaksud tadi.

"maksud hyung, hyung ditembak lagi?" Tanya kyu pada ku dengan agak ragu

"that's right" balas ku singkat sambil memamerkan senyum ku yang manis itu *ceileh Minnie lebay*

"mwo? Kali ini sapa Minnie-ah?" Tanya wookie

"emm jangan terkejutnya, siwon sunbae"

"MWO?" teriak dua namja itu tepat didepan muka ku dan membuat seisi kelas melirik kearah kami bertiga. bikin malu = ="a

"omono, terus apa yang kau katakan minnie?"

"emm, seperti biasa wookie"

"maksud hyung? Hyung menolak siwon sunbae gitu?" kali ini si maknae yang bertanya

"nah itu tau jawabannya"

"omono Minnie, siwon sunbae kan keren kenapa gak kau terima saja sih?"

"ya wookie, kalau menurutmu dia keren lebih baik kau saja yang pacaran dengannya" gerutuku padanya

"hehe aku kan sudah ada yesung sunbae" balas nya dengan gigi yang berderet rapi

"syutt sosaengnim datang" seru kyuhyun

"Good Morning" sapa kibum sosaeng. Yah kibum sosaengnim itu adalah guru yang mengajar pelajaran apalagi kalau gak bahasa inggris

"Good morning"

"hari ini kita akan menerima teman baru yang berasal dari china "

"china?" gumamku dalam hati. Aish malas kali dah kalo uda perkenalan dengan murid baru ehm.. dan ini berasal dari china? Aish sudahlah~

"silahkan masuk"

Tap tap tap

"wow, imut sekali dia~" teriak yeoja yang duduk dibelakangku, sapa lagi kalau bukan si kim nae ran yang selalu gampang bilang kalau orang itu ganteng, imutlah dsb dah~ (author : hey hey, kalau menurut ku dia manis kenapa? Gak senang hah?, sungmin : gak, ayok maen kita, author : ayok, maen apa kita ha?, sungmin : main Barbie *mengeluarkan perlatan Barbie* auhor : *t e p a r* #abaikan)

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu henry-ah"

"nae sosaengnim, annyounghaseo,, Henry Lau imnida, pindahan dari china mohon bantuannya"

DEG

"hen,,henry?"

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

"hen,,henry?" sungmin tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari bibir nya yang pink itu. 'apakah itu dia? Dan mengapa dia kembali?' Tanya sungmin dalam batinnya yang masih kurang yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

mata henry dengan cepat menemukan sesosok tubuh yang sudah diam seperti batu itu yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Dan seketika henry mengeluarkan kata yang tidak sengaja keluar dari bibirnya "Minnie hyung" panggilnya dengan lembut. Kibum sosaengnim heran dengan perkataan anak didiknya ini dan seketika dia baru sadar dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan henry.

"apakah kau mengenal lee sungmin?" Tanya kibum sosaeng

"n-ne sosaengnim" balas henry

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau duduk disebelah sungmin-ah"

"MWO?" teriak sungmin yang kaget dengan perintah sosaengnimnya itu

"apa anda keberatan lee sungmin?" Tanya sosaengnim dengan suara yang sangat dingin

"a-ani"

"baiklah, silahkan duduk dan mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

"senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Minnie hyung~" sapa henry dengan ceria yang sudah duduk disebelah sungmin

.

Ting tong ting tong~

Bel tanda nya istirahat sudah berbunyi dan semua anak-anak pergi ke tempat favoritnya apalagi kalau bukan kantin. Tapi, tidak dengan kelas nya sungmin. Semua anak sedang berkumpul di mejanya sungmin dan membuat sungmin kesal dengan tingkah yeoja-yeoja ini.

"Minnie-ah, kawanin aku ke kantin, mau ya?" Tanya wookie yang membuat lamunan sungmin buyar

"ekh, kantin? Emm boleh deh~" balas sungmin yang beranjak dari tempat segerombolan yeojaduel centil itu yang diketuai kim nae ran. (author numpang eksis lagi XD *ditendang reader sampe venus)

"Minnie hyung mau kemana?" Tanya henry pada dirinya sendiri

.

"ya ! wookie, sebenarnya kau mengajak ku ke kantin hanya untuk menonton kalian mesra-mesraan hah? Pantas saja kyu tidak mau ikut tch" kata sungmin dengan nada sinis

"yaelah Minnie, Minnie jangan ngambek dong~ kan ada untungnya sih ikut dengan ku kesini" balas wookie

"untung?" Tanya sungmin dengan sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya

"hey hey, aku tau kau gak suka dengan yeojaduel dikelas yang ngerebutin si anak baru itu" balas wookie

"aigoo, wookie-ah kau mau bilang kalau aku cemburu gitu?" Tanya sungmin balik

"hemm mungkin"

"sebenarnya kalian ngomong apa sih?" Tanya yesung dengan muka polos

"gini loh, dikelas kami ada murid baru yang namanya henry pindahan dari china lalu sungmin gak suka dengan yeojaduel dikelas yang ngerubutin henry" jelas wookie dengan meminum jus nya

"YA ! itu tidak benar hyung" bantah sungmin yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan sahabatnya tadi

"kalau tidak benar, kenapa saat membicarakannya mukamu sudah memerah minnie-ah?" Tanya wookie yang langsung membuat sungmin swetdrop.

"annyoung" sapa namja yang sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka bertiga

DEG

"hen-henry?" gumam mereka berdua kecuali yesung yang diam gak ngerti apa-apa

"boleh gabung?"Tanya henry

"tentu saja, duduklah" balas wookie

"gomapsumnida" balas henry dengan sopan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sungmin

Singgg~

"oh ya, kau belum tau nama kukan?" Tanya wookie yang memecahkan keheningan dan yang ditanyak hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"ne, kim ryeowook imnida, biasa dipanggil wookie"

"kim jong woon imnida, biasa dipanggil yesung"

"henry lau imnida"

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak mengenalkan dirimu?"

Sungmin sekilas melirik henry dan langsung henry menjawab "kami sudah saling kenal kok, ya kan Minnie hyung?"

"n-ne" balas sungmin seadanya

"kalian ? ada hubungan apa?" Tanya wookie dan yesung

"dulu aku dan henly adalah teman kecil jadi kami saling kenal, ya kan hen?" jelas sungmin

"ne"

"aa ara ara" sahut dua namja tadi

"emm yesung hyung, apa hyung sekelas dengan kami?" Tanya henry dengan polosnya dan spontan sungmin,wookie dan yesung tersenyum geli dengan pertayaan dan muka polos dari henry

"ya ! mengapa tertawa?" Tanya henry dengan kesal yang ditertawakan oleh hyungduel nya

"hahahaha gini ya mochi, yesung hyung itu kelas 3 dan kami tertawa karena melihat muka mu itu" jelas sungmin dan tertawa lagi

'mochi? Minnie hyung masih memanggil dengan sebutan itu?' gumam henry dalam hati

"hahahaha yang dikatakan sungmin-ah itu benar hen, dan aku adalah namjachingu nya wookie" balas yesung yang disertai merangkul bahu wookie dengan mesra

Blush, seketika muka wookie memerah gara-gara tingkah namjachingu nya ini

"jangan terlalu dilihatin hen, kau belum cukup umur" seru sungmin

"YA ! Minnie-hyung kejam ! aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi" gerutu henry disertai mengembungkan pipinya itu

"aish , kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu kau mirip mochi saja" kata wookie

DEG , kata-kata wookie membuat sungmin dan henry diam dalam pikirannya

'kata-kata itu?' kata sungmin dan henry dalam hati mereka

"he? Aku salah ngomong ya?" Tanya wookie kepada mereka

~VoV~

Henry pov

Ckelek, kubuka pintu rumah dan langsung masuk

"aku pulang umma" sapaku pada umma yang ada didapur

"bagaimana sekolah mu tadi?" Tanya umma kepada ku dan langsung aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengambil air , duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dan meminum nya.

"mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"apa umma masih ingat dengan sungmin hyung?" tanyaku

"emm sungmin? Tentu saja ingat, itu teman kecil mu kan? waeyo?"

"aku senang umma menyekolahkan ku disana dan aku bisa satu sekolah eh ani sekelas lagi dengan Minnie hyung" jelas ku panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang *abaikan

"jinja?"

"apa tampang ku sekarang seperti berbohong umma?" tanyaku polos

"ani, umma senang kalau kau senang" balas umma disertai senyum yang sangat membuat hatiku tenang

"umma aku ganti baju dulu ya" kataku serta melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua

"henly-ah, tolong panggilkan chullie noona ya"

"arrasoe umma"

.

Tok tok "noona dipanggil umma"

"nae"

Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar noona ku yang agak (read: sangat) garang itu dan pergi ke kamar ku.

Ckelek, warna putih bersih memenuhi kornea mata ku. Yah, walaupun warna kamar ku standar tapi aku sangat nyaman berada disini.

Kukunci pintu kamar itu dan pergi ke lemari mengambil t-shirt putih dan celana pendek hitam dan langsung menggantinya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur ku dan terus berpikir kejadian dikantin tadi. Aish kejadian tadi sungguh membuatku senang dengan tingkah Minnie hyung kepada ku. Ya, aku cukup bersyukur karena Minnie hyung tidak canggung lagi kepada ku.

Kutatap lagit-lagit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih seakan memori sewaktu kecil berputar di langit-langit kamarku.

Henry pov end

-flashback on-

"hiks hiks" tangis suara itu makin kencang

"kau, kenapa?" Tanya seorang namja bermata kelinci itu

"a-aku… aku jatuh dari sepeda dan—" sebelum namja putih itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, plester bergambar bunny pink itu sudah lengket dengan manis dilutut namja putih itu

"bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"ne, gomapsumnida"

"ne, nama ku lee sungmin dan kau?"

"henry lau"

"ne henry, kau kelas berapa?"

"kelas 3 SD, sungmin?"

"haha kau masih kecil, aku kelas 5 SD dan panggil aku Minnie hyung arra?"

"aku bukan anak kecil" seru henry yang menggembungkan pipinya seperti….

"aish, kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu kau mirip mochi saja hahaha, sekarang aku panggil kau mochi saja ok?"

"mwo? Mochi? Andwae"

"wae? Mochi enak tau~ oh ya rumah mu dimana?"

"pokoknya henly gak mau dipanggil mochi, di apartemen itu"

"jinjayo? Rumah hyung juga disitu, ayo kita pulang"

"andwae"

"waeyo mochi?"

"henly tidak mau pulang kalau dipanggil mochi terus sama Minnie hyung"

"haha ne ne henly-ah, kita pulang ya, kajja"

.

Bruk

"ya mochi !"

"mochi mochi, iroeni.."

"…"

"mochi mochi iroeni"

"cium dulu"

"mwo? Kau mengerjaiku mochi"

"hehe mian hyung"

"…"

"Minnie hyung marah? Mianhe"

"…"

"mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Minnie hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku kan Cuma ber—"

Plak

"aish sakit"

"haha kau pikir aku marah beneran dengan mu hah?"

"jadi hyung tidak marah?"

"ani, jadi kita impaskan?"

"YA ! Minnie hyung ! awas kau"

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

"Minnie hyung, ada yang mau kukatakan"

"apa itu?"

"saranghaeyo hyung"

DEG

"henry-ah"

"jeongmal saranghae hyung"

"tapi kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan cintaku henry-ah"

"wae?"

"anak kecil sepertimu belum boleh cinta-cintaan. Dasar mochi"

"akan kubuat hyung memberikan cintanya hyung hanya untukku"

-flashback off-

~Rumah sungmin~

"Minnie-ah, saatnya makan malam" seru donghae hyung

"ne hyung"

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dan menuju dapur. Didapur sudah ada Jung So umma dan Young Woon appanya sungmin dan donghae (yaiyalah appa mereka masa appa anak tetangga). Sungmin duduk disebelah hae hyung dan mulai memakan nasi yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"chagi apa ada masalah denganmu? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya umma

"aniya"

"oh ya, appa punya kabar yang bagus buat sungmin dan umma" jelas appa

"berita apa appa?" Tanya sungmin yang mulai bersemangat lagi.

'Biasanya kalau appa bilang berita bagus berarti appa mendapatkan libur dan mau mengajak kami jalan-jalan' piker sungmin dalam hatinya

"appa tadi mendapat telpon dari yunho kawan appan dan katanya mereka satu keluarga kembali pulang dari china" seru appa

"jinjayo chagi?"

"ehm"

"berarti sih nenek sihir itu pulang dong?" Tanya hae

"nenek sihir?" Tanya appa dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata

"iya nenek sihir, sih heechul" balas hae yang nyegir

"hae jangan begitu" sanggah umma

'yunho? Heechul? Dan henry?' kata sungmin dalam batin

Prak

"waeyo Minnie? Bukannya kau senang henry kecilmu pulang lagi? Kalau aku sih rada kesal dengan si chullie nenek sihir itu" kata hae hyung yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari ummanya

"…"

"Minnie-ah, gwenchanayo?" Tanya umma

"ne, gwenchana umma" balas nya dengan senyum tipis "aku sudah kenyang, aku naik duluan ya" sungmin pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan hati kacau

"kenapa dengan sungmin?" Tanya appa khawatir

.

Brak, sungmin membanting pintu kamar yang berwarna pink itu (pintu yang malang -.-) dan segera pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat yang empuk dan dipenuhi boneka-bonekanya sungmin.

"aish kau kenapa lee sungmin?" Tanya sungmin sendiri dengan mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar

"kenapa setiap membicarakan henry kau langsung ingin lari dari pembicaraan itu?" Tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri

Sungmin terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan diam dalam pikirannya seolah-olah kejadian dikantin tadi teringat kembali.

"aish pabboya sungmin" geram sungmin yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri

'tunggu dulu, henry kan lebih muda dari ku tapi mengapa ia bisa sekelas dengan ku? Apa dia? Omono '

~VoV~

"pagi wookie-ah" sapa sungmin kepada ryeowook

"pagi Minnie-ah"

"loh? Kyu belum datang? Tumben sekali" heran sungmin

"oh ya, ada yang mau kutayakan Minnie?"

"mau nanya apa?"

"begini, sebenarnya henry itu umurnya berapa sih? Kok dia manggil kita semua pakai 'hyung' dan 'noona' ?"

"oh, henry itu lebih muda 1 tahun dari kyuhyun jadi sekarang yang maknae bukan kyuhyun melainkan henry" jelas sungmin "waeyo wookie-ah?"

"kalau emang begitu henry pintar dong?"

"kenapa menyebut nama ku hyung?"Tanya henry yang ternyata sudah ada didekat mereka (henry datang tiba-tiba cem kunti *ditendang henry*)

"ani gwenchana" balas sungmin dengan agak gelisah

"heyo minnie-ah, kau sudah siap tugas fisika?" Tanya wookie

"mwo? Tugas fisika?.. aish aku lupa kalau ada tugas dari guru kiler itu.. kau uda siap?" Tanya sungmin balik

"kau tahu kan Minnie kalau aku ini paliing lemah dalam soal hitung-menghitung dengan menggunakan rumus berjubel seprti itu" gerutu wookie

"jadi gimana? Nunggu kyu?"

"ya mau gimana lagi" pasrah wookie

"aku sudah siap hyung" kata henry yang membuat hyungduel nya tercengat

"jinjayo?" Tanya wookie . henry pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku tulis fisikanya dan langsung menyerahkannya ke sungmin dan wookie

'dia menyelesaikan semua soal-soal ini? Bukankah dia sama sepertiku yang membenci pelajaran hitung-menghitung dengan rumus?' Tanya sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya

"wah sudah siap semua, aku lihat ya"

"silahkan saja wookie hyung" balas henry dan melirik ke sungmin yang sedang terbengong diam melihat ke henry "hyung, Minnie hyung" sapa nya dengan mengerakkan lima jari tangannya dihadapan sungmin

"n-ne?"balas sungmin yang terbata dan mulai kembali ke alam sadar nya

"hyung tidak mau nyalin tugas fisikanya?" Tanya henry polos

"tentu saja aku salin" balas sungmin yang diikuti gerakan mengambil buku tugasnya dan segera duduk disebelah wookie yang sebenarnya itu adalah bangku kyuhyun

-5 menit kemudian-

"selesai" girang sungmin dan bangkit dari bangku kyuhyun yang sedari tadi belum datang

"gomawoyo mochi" seru sungmin sambil mengacak kasar rambut henry

"aish Minnie hyung" kesal henry yang membetulkan rambutnya dan langsung mengejar sungmin untuk membalas dendam kesumatnya itu (?) dan tanpa disadari sepasang bola mata melihat tingkah mereka yang dibilang ehem.. agak mesra itu.

"Minnie-hyung, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

~VoV~

"kyu, kau dari mana saja? Apa kau bolos kyu?" Tanya sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun datang menyampiri mereka dikantin

"ya begitulah hyung" balas kyuhyun dengan cengiran

"mengapa kau bolos kyu?" kali ini wookie yang bertanya

"aku lagi malas hyung" sahutnya cuek

"aish kyu, kau tidak berubah" kali ini sungmin yang mulai memojoki nya

Cess~ sungmin merasakan ada yang dingin dipipinya dan ternyata henrylah orang yang melakukan itu

"ya ! mochi dingin tau"

"hehe mian Minnie hyung, untukmu"

"es krim stroberry?"

"wae? Bukannya Minnie hyung selalu suka makan itu?" Tanya henry

Jleb, mendengar pernyataan henry tadi sepertinya kyuhyun terkena pisau tajam tapat di hati. 'sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kalian?' Tanya kyuhyun dalam hatinya

"n-ne, gomawoyo mochi "

"eum choenemayo Minnie hyung" balas henry dengan senyum yang sangat imut dan mengacak rambut sungmin dengan kasih sayang

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan demi adegan dikantin itu semakin sakit.. yah sakit sekali.. sampai-sampai kyu tidak menyadari kaleng coke yang diminumnya sudah habis dan sudah remuk. (author: kyu yang malang, kyu: ini gara" elu buat cerita kek gini, arusnya tuh bikin cerita yang manis tentang aku dan Minnie hyung bukannya cerita HenMin, author: ogah ah~ lebih enak cerita kyunya disiksa, kyu : *ngasah golok* #abaikan)

Author pov end

~VoV~

Kyuhyun pov

"aku pulang" kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju lantai dua langsung dan langsung mengacuhkan umma ku yang sudah menyambut kepulangan ku dari sekolah

Aku sedang kesal saat ini dan sangat kesal jadi jangan ganggu aku kalau mood ku sedang tidak baik seperti ini. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan mencampak kan tas ku sembarang arah.

"hhahh… sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Minnie hyung dan henry?" Tanya ku pada diriku sendiri

Minnie hyung selalu tersipu-sipu malu kalau henry menolongnya dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa? Arggh..

Oh iya waktu pertama kali si henry jelek itu memperkenalkan dirinya sungmin hyung terbengong dan tatapan matanya kosong. Pasti ada sesuatu antara mereka. Aku yakin itu.

Kyuhyun pov end

~VoV~

Author pov

Sudah hampir sebulan henry menetap di seoul, korea selatan dan itu sangat menganggu bagi kyuhyun. Mengapa menganggu? Karena biasanya tuh si kyuhyun yang akan terus lengket dengan sungmin dan berhubung henry datang dengan tiba-tiba itu semua membuat kyuhyun kesal karena 'minnie hyung NYA' diambil orang. Itu sih menurut si evil kyuhyun.

Sekarang memang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan terlebih semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya kecuali dua namja yang sedang berdiri di atap sekolah. Ngapain mereka diatap? Mau bunuh diri? Bukan bukan.. mereka bukan mau bunuh diri tapi mereka hanya berdiri diam dan membiarkan angin sore memainkan rambut mereka.

"henly-ah, sudah sore ayo kita pulang" ajak sungmin yang memecahkan keheningan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu

"jebal.. tetaplah disini Minnie-hyung" pinta henry

"tapi ini sudah sore mochi, ayo kita pulang "

"andwae"

"waeyo mochi?"

"henly tidak mau pulang kalau dipanggil mochi terus dengan Minnie hyung" balas henry yang masih berdiri ditempat tadi

DEG

"hen-henry"

"Apa hyung masih ingat kata-kata itu?"

"…" tidak ada suara dari sungmin. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"aku sudah sepertimu hyung dan aku sudah menyusulmu hyung"

"a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin dengan ragu

Henry berjalan mendekati sungmin. "hyung lupa? Atau mau ku ingatkan?" Tanya henry yang tepat ada didepan sungmin

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hen"

"baiklah, akan kuingatkan.. "

-flashback on-

"Minnie hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya henry yang masih berkelas 6 SD

"mengapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya sungmin yang terkejut dengan pertayaan anak ini

"aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa Minnie hyung mencintaiku?" Tanya nya sekali lagi

"aku belum bisa memastikan ini cinta atau bukan, tapi.."

"tapi apa hyung?"

"tapi.. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu dan selalu ingin bersama denganmu" jelas sungmin yang masih kelas 2 SMP

"itu namanya cinta hyung" celetuk henry

"mwo? Hey hey, tau dari mana kau kalau itu cinta hah? Kau ini masih kelas 6 SD mochi" balas sungmin

"dari heechul noona" balas henry dengan cengirannya "oya hyung, aku ini bukan anak SD lagi sebentar lagi aku kan sudah SMP dan satu sekolah dengan hyung"

"heechul noona?"

"hemm, aku rasa aku mencintaimu hyung"

"aish, anak kecil tidak boleh cinta-cintaan tau, lagian sudah 2 kali kau mengatakan kalau kau cinta padaku mochi"

"aku serius, aku akan mencintaimu hyung sampai kapan pun dan aku pasti akan menyusulmu dan akan bisa satu tingkat denganmu" kata henry dengan khayalannya waktu kecil

"aish terserah mu sajalah mochi" balas sungmin cuek dan meninggalkan henry yang masih duduk dibangku taman dekat apartemen mereka.

"YA ! HYUNG ! LIHAT SAJA NANTI AKU PASTI BISA SATU TINGKAT DENGANMU HYUNG ! PASTI ! DAN MENJADI NAMJA YANG HYUNG IDAM-IDAMKAN ! " teriak henry sekuat tenaga dan mendapat lambaian tangan yang mengartikan kalau dia tidak peduli

"aku tidak mau kata-kata mu henry, tapi AKU MAU BUKTI DARI MU MOCHI " teriak sungmin tak kalah kuat

.

"hyung sedang nonton apa?"

"nonton konser music biola"

"emm, apa enaknya sih nonton konser music biola?"

"hyung tidak memerhatikan musicnya"

"jadi hyung memerhatikan apa?"

"hyung suka sama namja yang bisa memainkan biola"

"aku juga akan bisa bermain biola hyung"

"he? Jangan paksakan dirimu, jadilah dirimu sendiri henly-ah"

"andwae, henry tidak akan menyerah sebelum bisa membuatmu bahagia"

"hhahh…. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri dan jadilah yang apa adanya jangan jadi ada apanya henry-ah"

.

Dret~ dret~ dret~

"yoebseo"

"Minnie hyung"

"ne henry, mengapa kau menelponku pagi begini?"

"hyung, aku…."

"kau kenapa henly-ah?"

"aku akan pergi ke luar negri untuk menjadi yang lebih baik hyung, mian tidak bisa berpamitan dengan mu secara langsung Minnie hyung"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan setingkat dan menyusul hyung, jadi sekaranglah waktunya hyung"

"hen-henry kau bercandakan?"

"aniyo~ ah aku dipanggil chullie noona udah dulu ya hyung, jeongmal mianhe Minnie hyung"

Tut tut tut~

"HENRY BABBO, JEONGMAL BABBONIKA HENRY-AH hiks hiks, kau gak perlu pergi keluar negri untuk menyusulku dan bisa satu tingkatan denganku henry-ah walaupun kau tidak satu tingkatan denganku aku tetap mencintaimu henry-ah PABBOYA LEE SUNGMIN hiks hiks, mengapa kau tidak bilang sejujurnya kepada anak ingusan itu hiks pabbo pabbo pabbo sungmin hiks hiks….. jeongmal babbonika hiks.. hiks"

.

"mianhe Minnie hyung, aku pergi untukmu juga hyung, aku pasti kembali dan bisa setingkat denganmu hyung, PASTI ! sampai jumpa lagi Minnie hyung~ saranghae"

-flashback off-

Bruk, tubuh sungmin melemas dan jatuh ke lantai atap sekolah yang kotor itu.

"hyung, gwenchanayo?" Tanya henry khawatir

"ja-jadi selama ini kau bekerja keras untukku henry-ah?"

"ne, aku sudah membuktikannya kan? " Tanya henry dengan memasang pose jongkok didepan sungmin

"ne, kau membuktikannya henry.. chukkae mochi hiks" kata sungmin yang sudah mulai terisak dan mengeluarkan butiran bening yang mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi. Sungmin terus terisak pelan dan mulai berhenti karena betapa terkejutnya seorang namja yang dulunya seorang yang imut-imut dan polos sekarang menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sungmin.

Henry mencium bibir pink sungmin dan berharap sungmin membalas ciumannya itu. Sungmin membalas ciuman henry dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen ada apa saja didalam gua hangat itu.

Henry memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Cukup lama henry dan sungmin saling memainkan lidah mereka sampai akhirnya permainan itu selesai dikarenakan oksigen yang berada dalam tubuh mereka sudah habis.

Muka antar muka yang jaraknya cuma 5 cm membuat sungmin bisa merasakan nafas henry yang memburu dan begitu juga dengan henry.

"Minnie hyung, aku sudah membuktikan janjiku dan aku sudah pantas menjadi namjachingumu, tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk menolakku hyung.. saranghae"

"henry-ah, pertama kali kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku disaat itu aku belum bisa mencintaimu, tapi disaat kedua kalinya kau mengatakan begitu aku masih meragukannya apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak dan ingat, pas kau bilang akan belajar bermain biola dan bisa memainkannya dan menyusul ku? Aku menjawab jangan paksakan dirimu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri, apa kau tau maksudku?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari henry

"disaat itulah aku mencintaimu dan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti dari ambisi konyol mu itu, dan kau tahu henry betapa kacaunya aku ketika kau bilang akan pergi ke luar negri untuk membuktikan janjimu kepadaku? Aku sangat kacau dan terus menangisi kepergianmu henry-ah"

"mianhe Minnie hyung, jeongmal mianhe"

"gwenchana, yang penting kau sudah ada disini bersamaku… apa kau mau tau apa aku mencintaimu?"

"tentu sa—" omongan henry langsung terputus ketika bibir sungmin yang pink sudah menempel di bibir henry tapi ini hanya ciuman sekilas tidak lama seperti yang diatas

"hyung.."

"nado.. nado saranghae my mochi"

Henry kembali mencium pelan dan lembut bibir sungmin dengan kasih sayang.

~VoV~

Hari minggu adalah saatnya untuk istirahat bagi sungmin. Setelah kejadian semalam sungmin tidak bisa tidur dan alhasil sekarang dia sangat mengantuk sampai tidur jam 12 siang. (ckck umin tukang molor *dikejar umin*)

"hey hey mau tidur sampai kapan kau hah?" bentak hae hyung yang langsung menarik selimut tebalnya sungmin dan hae mendapat reaksi balasan sungmin menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"YA ! BANGUN PEMALAS ! " bentak hae hyung lagi dengan tingkah meloncat-loncat diatas tempat tidurnya

"YA ! " bentak sungmin tak kalah garang

"apa? Mau protes? Hah?" tantang hae

"a-ani"

"kalau begitu cepat mandi" bentak hae

.

Sungmin sudah selesai mandi dan sudah segar dan segera duduk diruang tv untuk menonton tapi niatnya diurungkan karena ponselnya ber-ge-tar.

Dret dret dret

"kyuhyun?" sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya

"yeobseo kyuhyunnie" sapa sungmin

"hyung.. apa ada acara hari ini?"

"ani, wae?"

"aku mau bertemu denganmu hyung di taman dekat rumah mu sekarang, bisa?"

"bisa, emangnya ada apa?"

"oke, kutunggu hyung di pintu taman sekarang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan hyung penting, sampai jumpa di taman"

Tut tut tut~

"ada apa dengannya? Aneh"

~VoV~

"sudah lama kyu?" Tanya sungmin dengan muka gelisah

"ani, baru saja" sanggah kyu dengan suara dingin

"hhahh syukurlah, lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya sungmin

"kita cari tempat duduk" balas kyu dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin

'kyuhyun kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengannya? Mengapa dia bersikap dingin begini?' Tanya sungmin dalam hati yang sadar akan berubahnya sifat kyuhyun

"duduklah hyung" perintah kyuhyun yang disertai anggukan mengerti dari hyungnya

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu hyung?"

"tentang apa?"

"tentang henry" balas kyu dengan suara dingin dan melirik ke sungmin dengan wajah datar dan kembali melihat kedepan

"me-mengapa bertanya tentang henry?" Tanya sungmin agak ragu dan mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk

"kudengar hyung dan henry adalah teman kecil, apa itu benar?"

"dari mana kau tahu?" heran sungmin, karena yang tahu henry dan sungmin teman kecilkan Cuma wookie

"dari mana aku tahu itu tidak penting hyung, apa kau menyukainya?" balas kyu yang membalikkan arah tatapan matanya ke sungmin

"ma-maksudmu kyu?"

"jawab saja, apa kau menyukainya?"

".."

"apa kau mencintainya?"

"…"

"apa kau menyayanginya hyung?"

"…"

"apa hyung dan henry mempunyai hubungan yang melebihi teman kecil?"

"…" sungmin hanya diam tak tahu harus ngomong apa dan bibirnya mulai bergetar

"hyung, JAWAB AKU ! APA HYUNG MENCINTAI NYA?" Tanya kyuhyun yang merasa emosi nya sudah meninggi

"n-ne, aku mencintainya dari dulu sampai kapanpun" balas sungmin yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah kyuhyun

"ja-jadi, kalian pa-pacaran? Dan kejadian di atap semalam?" kyuhyun menutup kepala nya dengan telapak tangannya

"k-kau melihatnya?" Tanya sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun

"aku melihatnya dengan jelas dari awal sampai akhir hyung" mendengar penjelas kyuhyun sungmin sangat terkejut

"aku tidak menyangka kalau hyung menolakku dengan cara begini"

"omono kyu, kau masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang?"teriak sungmin yang kaget dengan pengakuan kyuhyun

"ne, aku mencintaimu hyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang dan sampai perasaan ini menghilang dengan sendirinya hyung"

"kyu, berhentilah mencintaiku dan cari pengga—" sebelum sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyuhyun sudah menciumi bibir pinknya sungmin

Sungmin memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan kyuhyun tapi tetap saja tenaga kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari kyu.

"hmmph… ky.. yu.. le..pas..kan.." sungmin mencoba berkata ketika kyu membuka bibirnya sedikit umtuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen

'kumohon, siapa saja tolong aku' doa sungmin dalam hati

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN! " teriak seorang namja putih dari seberang sana dan seketika kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya tadi

"hen-henry" kata sungmin yang baru menyadari keberadaan henry

"kurang ajar" kesal henry

Duagh, sekali pukulan langsung mengenai bibir yang basah itu.

"beraninya kau melakukan begitu dengan Minnie hyung" bentak henry

Duagh bugh duagh bugh, sekarang amarah henry sudah memuncak dan menghabisi wajah kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli apa dia itu hyungnya atau bukan, yang ada dipikirannya beraninya dia melakukan begitu kepada Minnie hyungku.

"sudahlah henry-ah, jebal.. hiks hiks"

"ta-tapi chagi…"

"kumohon.. sudahlah henry-ah"

Henry menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membiarkan kyuhyun bernafas.

"sudah puas memukuliku?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin

"kau.." henry ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada kyuhyun tapi langsung ditangkap dengan tangan kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tangan yang tadi ditangkapnya

"Minnie hyung, sekarang aku sudah bisa merestui hubungan kalian, chukkae" balas kyuhyun yang di ikuti dengan senyuman yang dibilang bukan senyuman kyuhyun yang biasa

"kyu… gomawo hiks" balas sungmin dan pergi lari kearah kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu

"gomawo.. jeongmal gomawoyo~"

"ne hyung, tapi berjanjilah tidak akan menjauhiku karena tadi aku menciummu secara paksa, arra?"

"ne, arrasoe kyuhyunnie, hyung janji"

"ne, dan bisakah hyung melepaskan ku? Sakit" rintih kyuhyun

"aaa mianhe~"

"gwenchana.. dan kau mochi jangan membuat hyungku ini menangis arra?"

"ne, arrasoe kyu hyung"

"kyu, luka mu harus diobati.. ayo pulang kerumahku dulu"

"gomawo hyung"

~VoV~

Hari senin, depan gerbang sekolah

"kyuhyun, sungmin, henry" sapa wookie

Yang namanya dipanggil pun menegok ke belakang dan….

"omono, wajahmu kenapa kyu?" Tanya wookie

"kecelakaan" jawab kyuhyun enteng padahal henry dan sungmin sudah melihat kearah kyuhyun dengan wajah yang wanti-wanti

"makanya hati-hati dong" timpal wookie

"ckck kau ini kyu, ayo masuk" kata yesung dan melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu wookie dengan mesra sambil masuk kedalam dan disusul henry yang mengenggam tangan sungmin dengan mesra dan yang terakhir masuk adalah kyuhyun.

"enak ya yang punya pacar baru" kata kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan senyum evilnya

Sungmin berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap ke tubuh kyuhyun. Henry, wookie dan yesung menyadari bahwa sungmin tiba-tiba menghadap ke belakang

"apa kau bilang kyu?" Tanya sungmin dingin

"aku bilang gini loh hyung, enak ya yang punya pacar baru" jawab kuhyun dengan enteng dan disertai senyuman yang polos

Blush, muka sungmin dan henry sudah memerah gara-gara ulah si evil maknae

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak sungmin dan henry

"hah? Maksudmu apa kyuhyunnie?" Tanya wookie yang tidak mengerti apa-apa

"apa ya? Emm ntah lah ya~" jawab kyu dengan cuek bebek dan pergi menginggalkan mereka semua

"jangan-jangan, henry dan sungmin….." kata yesung dengan nada curiga

"jangan-jangan apa hyung?" Tanya wookie penasaran.

Sungmin yang menyadari yesung mengerti apa yang dikatakan si evil jadi sungmin mengedipkan mata kepada yesung untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa 'diam-diam saja' dan pergi meninggalkan yesung dan wookie.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok chagi" dan meninggalkan wookie yang dilanda kebingungan dan ditinggalin sendirian ditengah lapangan sekolah.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya wookie pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bingung

~ F I N ~


End file.
